


Orgasm, Interrupted

by forever_nerd



Series: February fun 2021 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (perpetually) horny Lucifer Morningstar, A very happy Devil, An absolutely furious Detective, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckruary 2021, Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Horny Chloe Decker, Oral Sex, Post Season 5, Semi-Public Sex, UST, accidental arousal, cockblocked, getting naughty at the precinct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/pseuds/forever_nerd
Summary: A (possible) collection of mini stories where Deckerstar is constantly being cockblocked.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: February fun 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Orgasm, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have more chapters.

Only the Detective would want to spend Friday night looking through pages and pages of phone records when she could be riding the Devil six ways from Sunday. But he did promise to help her and besides he has barely seen her this week ( what with the dancers emergency at Lux and Beatrice's parent-teacher meetings) so he'll settle even for this.

"Darling, why don't we do that at home? We can order dinner and -"

"Lucifer...That's the last thing we'll do once we go home, so  _ no _ ," she says, eyes scanning the document, her brow wrinkling with concentration. 

"Oh? You already have plans then?  _ My, my, _ Detective. What a busy little bee you are!"

Her eyes lift for a moment, giving him such a heated look before dipping lower that he grins toothily, both at the appraisal and the brilliant plans.

The stiffy he has been trying to suppress for hours now hits him full force and he grabs the remaining records, determined to get the job done faster. After a while of silent work he stands, feeling a little too peckish. He walks to the kitchen and unearths the last of Dan's chocolate puddings, hidden between soggy chinese and cheap boxed sushi.

"Oh Daniel," he tuts with a laugh and walks back to the Detective's desk. He eats spoonful after spoonful while he checks and cross-references the data. As mind numbingly boring his task may be, his erection is almost painful since he can't stop thinking about the snack that is waiting for him once they're done.

"That is enough," Chloe says sharply, startling him, her pen bouncing violently on her desk.

"Darling?" he asks carefully, after pulling the spoon out of his mouth. Her jaw is clenched and she's looking quite flushed. "Are you alright Detective?" he asks, the spoon scraping the sides of the small cup.

" _ No, _ I am not. Get up," she says, her tone leaving no room for questions. His lips are just shy of wrapping around the gooey chocolate when, "Just leave the _ stupid _ pudding and come with me. I'll give you something to eat alright," she says almost angrily and without sparing him another glance walks towards the evidence room.

He stands up entirely too fast, almost tripping over his legs as he tries to run after her, his legs as shaky as a foal's.

She rarely allows any PDA at the precinct.

This is new. And bloody hot. 

The mere idea that she's going to let him eat her out right here is currently annihilating any other thought that could have occupied his brain.

The moment he gets in she pushes him against the first row of shelves and pulls him down from the collar of his shirt to kiss him. Her lips are greedy and her hand palms him roughly over his pants. He moans and the sound carries in the small cramped room, ridiculously aroused and excited.

She pushes the door closed and drags him wordlessly to the third aisle.

"You will be fast and efficient," she says snappily, "so I can get back to work and finish those stupid financial records."

"Am I allowed to come, Mistress?" he teases with a wide smile.

"Shut up," she orders, without any heat and unbuckles his belt.

"Just, wait a bloody moment Detective. I shall be both fast and efficient as you demanded but you did say something about  _ eating! _ I've missed my darling pussy cat," he purrs as he kisses down her jaw, his fingers pressing against the seam of her jeans.

"Fine," she agrees with a trembling voice and he drops to his knee at once. He has her jeans and panties down and his tongue on her cunt in record time. Her arousal lays thick on his tongue and he moans at the taste of her. She’s so tightly wound that she trembles from the very first touch.

"Oh yes,  _ Go-sh _ yes. Please, don't stop," she begs and he forgives her almost slip of the tongue. " _ I want-I need-, _ " she whimpers and he pulls her even closer. He's determined to make this  _ so  _ bloody good that she'll beg for more in the future.

It's high time his Detective developed a bit of a exhibitionist streak. 

He ignores the footsteps he can hear- they can bugger off whoever they are. Chloe is mewling little moans that are driving him mad and he pushes two fingers in that tight cunt and her thigh clamps tight against his face and then-

the door swings open. 

Chloe, startled, pushes him away instinctively, flushed and wide eyed.

"Chloe?" Daniel asks and Lucifer can see that vein on her forehead furiously declaring its presence. He moves his fingers experimentally but the glare she gives him makes him promptly withdraw his hand altogether. She pulls up her pants quickly.

"Yeah?" she offers and he admires the fact that she sounds almost indifferent.

"You still here? Where's Lucifer?" he asks, thankfully not walking further inside..

"He left earlier," she tells him, shaking one of the boxes, and gives Lucifer a meaningful look. She zips up and walks away to meet the Douche.

"Can you believe he ate my last pudding? Again?" Daniel complains, obnoxiously exasperated.

Lucifer unfurls his wings as carefully as he can in the cramped space and before he can slip into the fabric of space he hears the Detective, her voice low and livid,

"Fucking puddings."


End file.
